You're the One That I Want
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The Glee club sings a selection of songs from movie Grease for Regionals. But will the two lead vocal find themselves slowly falling love during all the practices? Or will it all end in heartbreak?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, and Seasonal: Birthstones on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Fandom of Glee, and the pairing of James/Lily. For Seasonal: Birthstones I wrote for the prompt Tanzanite and the task was to use the dialogue of "Is there a reason you're staring at me like I'm about to burst into flames?". I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my second Glee crossover You're the One That I Want.**

Lily Evans was talking to Rachel Berry when the new arrival to the Glee club made his way into the room. She'd never in all of her life have expected it to be who it was though.

"Is that James Potter?" she whispered to Rachel pointing towards were James Potter was standing next Finn Hudson talking to Mr. Schuester. She raised an eyebrow as James Potter made eye contact with her.

"Yeah," Rachel exclaimed. "Finn talked to some of his friends on the football team about the Glee club. He said that some of them were thinking about joining us. Maybe James Potter was one of the ones he was talking about."

"Guys," Mr. Schuester called gaining the attention of the class, "I'd like you all to welcome the newest member of our club. Mr. James Potter."

James gave a little wave to the group.

"Now let's talk about our song choices for Regionals," the teacher called motioning for James to join the rest of the club. "Does anyone have any ideas about song choices?"

James Potter raised his hand.

"Yes, James."

"We could do a medley of Grease songs," James suggested looking towards were Lily was standing with Rachel. "It could go really good if pulled off well."

"But it's also a really popular choice," Lily called out. "How do we know that someone else isn't already doing that?"

"We don't," James said looking at her. "But it would be awesome to have a Grease off at Regionals. Don't you think?" James laughed as he and Finn high fived each other.

Lily rolled her eyes at them. Footballs players were all the same it seemed. No more how much Rachel had been trying to change her Lily would always see it as such.

"Do you have an alternate suggestion, Miss Evans?" Mr. Schuester asked turning away from James and towards Lily.

"Songs from Disney movies," Lily suggested.

James's snorted laughter made her see red. It wasn't that much more of a ridiculous idea then doing something almost everyone was sure to be doing.

"That's a good suggestion too, Lily," Mr. Schuester told her.

"Teacher's pet," she heard James mutter under his breath.

"Let's put it to a vote," Finn suggested. "That way it's a group choice and everyone's voice is heard."

"Good idea, Finn," Mr. Schuester said looking around the room. "All in favor of Lily's idea of doing a selection of Disney songs raise your hands." Looking around he found Lily's and Rachel's hands up along with one or two more people's. "All in favor of doing a song selection from the movie Grease." Everyone else raised as the Lily and her group lowered theirs. "That settles it. We're going to be doing a selection of songs from the movie Grease."

"Better luck next time, Evans," James said holding his hand out for her shake.

Lily just stared at his hand and then up at him like he had ten heads. Wasn't he the one who'd just started this whole little decision thing. Now he was trying to get her to shake his hand like she wanted to vote on the matter.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like I'm about to burst into flames?" James asked laughing a bit.

"Wishful thinking," Lily muttered as she shook hands with James Potter.

James watched as Lily and her friend Rachel walked over to a group of girls who seemed to be chatting about something or other. Turning to Finn with a smile he nodded. "I'm going to marry her one of these," he said resolve firm in his voice. "Mark my words on that."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my second Glee crossover You're the One That I Want.**


End file.
